Group Fun At The Bar
by runs.with.vampires1989
Summary: The gang has a fun night out at the bar. AH AU and completely OOC Rated M for language for now...and i just realized that the first ling of the song is missing...please ignore that  :


**AN: ANYTHING IN ()'S EMMETT, ROSE, ALICE,BELLA AND JASPER SINGS except where in bold. EDWARDS PARTS ARE IN _ITALICS_**

* * *

We all get to the bar we decided on and find a table near the stage. Just as we are sitting down, a waitress comes over to our table and starts to talk, well talk and stare.

"Hi, my name is Tanya. I'll be you server for the night. Is there anything I can get for you?" she asked while looking straight at me.

Just as I was gonna tell her that I wanted a Jack and Coke, Alice beat me to the punch.

"Yes there is. We would like 6 Jack and Cokes please. Also, if you could, get your damn jaw off the floor and try to at least **ACT** professional, well as professional you can be for working as a waitress. Thanks! BYE!!" Alice says with a pissed off look on her face.

Tanya chose to ignore the last bit of Alice's comment and looked at me again. "Anything different I can get for you, handsome?" Damn, this chick cant take a hint,huh?

I thought about it for a moment. "Actually, yes there is something different you could get me." I said with my signature smile on my face.

Everyone whipped their head in my direction and looked at me like I had grown 2 heads. It's very rare I get something other than a Jack and Coke.

With the smile still on my face I said, "You could get me, excuse me, _**US**_ a new server for the night." Everyone just laughed their ass off while Tanya walked away with a pissed off expression on her face mumbling something about assholes.

"Hey guys I have a idea!!" Alice practically yells. The rest of us looked at her, waiting for her idea.

"How about we do karaoke?!"

"Alice, the only way I am doing ANY singing is if I'm drunk, you all know how bad I suck." Bella said. I dont know why she is always putting herself down thinking that she isn't any good at anything.

"Fine."

The new server came back with our Jack and Cokes and Alice orders 12 shots of Jack.

When the shots returned, we all grabbed 2 and threw them back. Then we fell into different conversations while we were waiting for the alcohol to take its affects.

After about 20 minutes, Alice got up and turned our slip into the DJ.

"What song did you pick Alice?" I asked when she returned.

"You'll see." was all she said.

After 2 horribly bad singers were done, the DJ called our group to the stage.

Alice looked at me and said "Your up first, Eddie." She only used that name for me when we were singing...

I looked down at the screen and then looked at Alice and smiled.

* * *

**AN: PLEASE READ THE TOP AN TO UNDERSTAND THIS NEXT BIT!!

* * *

**

"_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide_

_No escape from reality_

_Open your eyes_

_Look up to the skies and see_

_I'm just a poor boy_

(Poor boy)

_I need no sympathy_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go_

_Little high, little low_

_Any way the wind blows_

_Doesn't really matter to me, to me_

_Mama just killed a man_

_Put a gun against his head_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead_

_Mama, life has just begun_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away_

_Mama, ooh_

_Didn't mean to make you cry_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow_

_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters_

_Too late, my time has come_

_Sends shivers down my spine_

_Body's aching all the time_

_Goodbye, everybody_

_I've got to go_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth_

_Mama, oooooooh_

(Anyway the wind blows)

_I don't want to die_

_Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all_

_**"Aha!! Here's the fun part"**_, I thought

_I see a little silhouetto of a man_

_Scaramouch, Scaramouch, will you do the Fandango_

_Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me_

**GIRLS SING**-(Galileo)

_Galileo_

**GIRLS**-(Galileo)

_Galileo, Galileo Figaro_

_Magnifico-o-o-o-o_

_I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me_

**Emmett and Jazz-** He's just a poor boy from a poor family

Spare him his life from this monstrosity

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?_

**EM & JAZZ-** Bismillah! No, we will not let you go

**GIRLS**- Let him go

**EMMETT & JAZZ**- Bismillah! We will not let you go

**GIRLS-**Let him go

**EMMETT & JAZZ-** Bismillah! We will not let you go

_Let me go_

**EMMETT N JAZZ-** (Will not let you go)

_Let me go_

**EMMETT N JAZZ-** (Will not let you go)

**GIRLS-** (Never, never, never, never)

_Let me go, o, o, o, o_

**THE GANG-** No, no, no, no, no, no, no

_(Oh mama mia, mama mia) Mama Mia, let me go_

_Beelzebub has the devil put aside for me, for me, for me!_

I looked at Alice who was supposed to sing the next part but to my surprise, Bella walked over to me and started poking my chest while she started to sing.

"So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye

So you think you can love me and leave me to die

Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby

Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here

**The Gang-** Oooh yeah, Oooh yeah

_Nothing really matters_

_Anyone can see_

_Nothing really matters_

_Nothing really matters to me_

**The Gang-** Any way the wind blows...

* * *

**AN: so thats whats been floating around in my head..lemme know if i should maybe extend it more..maybe more than a one shot..**

**love it?? hate it?? its my first time..EVER that i wrote anything(even in middle school i never wrote anything..no essays or stories or nothing,besides notes lol)..so please dont be too hard on me!*does a pout face*  
**


End file.
